memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Julian Bashir (mirror)
| Gender = Male| Birthplace = | Born = 2341| Temporal Displacement = | Died = 2377| Affiliation = Terran Rebellion| Parents = | Sibling(s) = | Marital Status = Single| Occupation = Resistance fighter| PrevAssign = | Assign = | FinalAssign = Jadzia| Rank = General| Insignia = | altimage = | altcaption = Julian Bashir (M.U. 2372)| }} In the mirror universe, Julian Subatoi Bashir (2341-2377) was an angry and impetuous male slave who deserted his post to join 's Terran Rebellion against the Klingon-Cardassian Alliance in the 2370s. He was part of Sisko's own cell in the Rebellion organization. Biography Following Sisko's death in 2371, when he was intercepted and killed on a mission to , Bashir led one of the factions of Sisko's former troops in a heated argument against 's group, insisting to make the Alliance pay for Sisko's death. The matter was settled when Sisko (later revealed to be his primary universe counterpart) supposedly arrived unscathed to lead his troops again. ( }}) Following Captain Sisko's return to the primary universe, their new leader, Miles "Smiley" O'Brien, explained the situation and ordered the Rebellion to spread with individual leaders commanding their own "cells" in the face of internal strife should their supreme leader die. Bashir was chosen as one of them and given the rank of captain. Captain Bashir became romantically involved with . The following year, several rebel cells, including Bashir's, grouped together at the rebels new powerbase on the recently captured Terok Nor and constructed a copy of the [[Defiant (mirror)|USS Defiant]] from designs stolen by O'Brien the previous year. Bashir's ego had been inflated by the rebels' major victory over the Alliance but he admitted they needed help when faced with an imminent attack by Regent . With the help of the Sisko from the primary universe, they finished correcting the Defiant s flaws in time to save the space station and turn back the attack. ( ) Bashir became more irritable and unreasonable when Jadzia was killed in early 2375 during a skirmish with some Alliance troops. He, along with O'Brien, pursued , and the primary universe versions of Quark and Rom when they stole a cloaking device from Terok Nor. When they finally caught up, they found Regent Worf and his ship, the , helpless due to technical failure and captured them both, scoring a major victory for the Rebellion. ( ) Later that year, Bashir had become a general and had formed a partnership with fellow rebel General . The two began to sway opinions within the rebellion against O'Brien and his methods. While their never voiced their true intentions, Smiley was certain that they intended to either have him removed from his leadership position or substantially reduce his influence so that they could run the war against the Alliance. Going behind O'Brien's back, Bashir, Zek and their supporters captured the abandoned Alliance ore processing space station in the Trivas system with the intention of converting it into a rebel shipyard. To that end, they conducted raids on numerous Alliance targets to gather the necessary equipment and material as well as large quantities of kelbonite, a refractory metal which was capable of interfering with sensors. Over the course of several months, they were able to construct twelve Defiant-class warships at Empok Nor, all of which were equipped with reverse engineered cloaking devices. This was accomplished by running the station's primary fusion reactors at 105% around the clock. The first vessel off the assembly line was the Capital Gain under the command of Zek. Bashir named the ship under his command the Jadzia after his deceased lover. In spite of the presence of the kelbonite, O'Brien was concerned that the Alliance would eventually realise that the rebels were staging a major shipbuilding operation at Empok Nor as, taken together, the raids pointed in that direction, particularly since they all occurred within a five lightyear radius of the Tivas system. Although Bashir and Zek dismissed his concerns as baseless, they were in fact well justified as , the disgraced Intendant of , determined the true reason behind the raids and took the information to Captain , the commanding officer of the , in the hope of restoring her position in the Alliance. Kira and Kurn immediately began planning an attack on Empok Nor. Bashir and Zek accused O'Brien of having lost his nerve as he had recently fallen in love with . When Zek accused Keiko of being an Alliance collaborator, O'Brien had to be restrained from attacking the Ferengi by his fellow rebel leaders and . He and Zek then proposed dealing a crippling blow to the Alliance by launching attacks on both and . Although General was reluctant to attack civilian targets, she nevertheless agreed to participate in their plan, as did Hudson. However, Eddington sided with O'Brien. While Zek and Bashir were amassing their fleet at Empok Nor, the Ya'Vang launched its attack on the station. Within minutes, they were able to destroy Empok Nor by targeting its primary fusion reactors as well as all of the Defiant-class ships other than the Capital Gain. While Zek was killed immediately, Bashir was turned over to Intendant Kira, who had a score to settle with him because he had tortured her on Terok Nor three years earlier. ( |Saturn's Children}}) By January 2377, General Bashir had been confirmed as deceased by the Terran Rebellion. ( ) While Smiley believed that the Julian Bashir of the primary universe was one of the most decent men that he had ever met, he thought that the Bashir of his own universe was the biggest jackass that he had ever met. ( |Saturn's Children}}) Although the Bashir of the primary universe never met his counterpart, he considered him to have been "something of a brute, a hot-tempered fighter with quite a vicious streak" based on what he had been told about him by Captain Sisko. ( ) After Lieutenant Nog established contact between Terok Nor and Deep Space 9 in the primary universe, was introduced to the Bashir of that universe. He found it difficult to believe that there was any version of Bashir who was not a "complete jerk." ( ) After the victory of the Terran Rebellion in 2378, O'Brien mourned Bashir's death in spite of that he and Zek "had acted more like his rivals than his allies." ( |Rise Like Lions}}) :It was never established whether or not this Julian Bashir was also an augmented Terran, though it is unlikely given the low standing in which Terrans are held in the mirror universe throughout most of the 24th century. Appendices Appearances * }} * * * * |Saturn's Children}} Connections External link * category:Mirror universe characters category:Terran Rebellion members category:Humans category:Captains category:Generals Category:Slaves Category:Defiant (mirror) personnel Category:2341 births Category:2377 deaths Category:Humans (24th century)